When Darkness Falls
by Africancake
Summary: Summary: Kagome never believe in vampires, Inuyasha never thought humans were any good for anything but food. Kagome being innocent and Inuyasha being tainted in darkness, who would have thought these two, would meet. But in the mist of all the craziness
1. Kagome

I'm back with a new story. I know what your thinking, well actually I don't, but anyways, I myself wonder why I haven't finished my other story, well don't fear I shall, kayies, just wait and read this one!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't and won't @_@, I can dream through  
  
Summary: Kagome never believe in vampires, Inuyasha never thought humans were any good for anything but food. Kagome being innocent and Inuyasha being tainted in darkness, who would have thought these two, would meet. But in the mist of all the craziness Kagome learns that in the darkness nothing's safe.  
  
Africancake  
  
Rated: R  
  
When Darkness Falls  
  
Chapter 1: Kagome  
  
@_@  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it, she was mad.  
  
No she was beyond mad.  
  
She was mad to the limit of madness that this world was created from.  
  
All because of her parents, no it wasn't just her parents it was everyone.  
  
Her parents treated her like a child. Her personal maid didn't know if she wanted to quit or not, and the servants who she knew nothing about were leaving like new born spiders.  
  
Why her home?  
  
Why her?  
  
Why today?  
  
And you ask, what about her, what the hell does this have to do with her? Well today was her birthday. Not only that, but it was her 17 birthday. Her parents, decided to give her a birthday party.  
  
This totally sucked, because it was thrown by, duh, Parents.  
  
Than to make matters worst, she was given the gayest present, a gift card, to the gayest place, the movies.  
  
Who the hell makes a gift card for the movies?  
  
Some lame person that's who.  
  
But all she did was smile; toss her midnight bluish hair over her shoulder and say:  
  
"Mommy and Daddy, I think I'll go use this card right now."  
  
Than hug both her parents and skipped off.  
  
Every so often turning around to smile at her parents to show how happy she was until she turned the corner.  
  
Smile?  
  
Yea right.  
  
So that was why she was here, dragging her knuckles along the brick walls, she made her way to the movies as she had told her parents.  
  
But who the hell does things that they say with a cheesy smile.  
  
The world may never know.  
  
Hell she bet the higher power didn't even know.  
  
But whatever the higher power did know, it wasn't important right now.  
  
What was important was that Kagome's birthday sucked.  
  
So she made her way to her boyfriend, Hojo's house.  
  
The dick-head knew nothing. If you gave him an inch, he would go a mile. Though he acted innocent around her parents, Hojo was party and sex animal, always putting the moves on Kagome, Poor little Kagome.  
  
Or maybe it would be better to say rich little Kagome.  
  
She turned the corner and step towards the door ready to knock. She raised her hand, and as it started to fall towards the door, she stopped herself.  
  
Why you ask?  
  
She thought of something better to do.  
  
Why go to Hojo's when she could walk around town and live the night life.  
  
Her parents weren't expecting her back again for about two or three hours. Than she would become her usual sweet little Kagome darling act that everyone loved.  
  
The Kagome act that anyone else, but Kagome, would literally kill to have. She shook her head and walked off Hojo's doorstep and away from his door.  
  
She turned the next corner and disappears in to the street. The streets that was crowded with lots of people. Poor people, rich people, in-between people. Who knew Kagome just knew she was going to club.  
  
She walked to the nearest bar. One of those hotel bars that don't card and let you get a drink and a smoke without a word on their part.  
  
"Rolltisaroll, huh" she said, looking at the name of the hotel. You know the hotel that just has to be noticed all the time, so it gets those flashy lights that could blind someone if you looked to long.  
  
You know the one.  
  
Well Kagome was looking at one right now.  
  
She walked into the revolving door, and if she wasn't older she would have run around in it for a couple of minutes.  
  
But you must remember she was older.  
  
So she walked right through. She turned around to see who would walk in after her and saw a red head walk in checking her out. She flashed him a smile and he grin back. Slowly he approached her and Kagome smile even wider.  
  
Because you see Kagome wasn't sluttish. No she's far from it. Kagome just believes in the art of having another man buy her drinks.  
  
Why waste your money on pink cosmos, when someone else can.  
  
Kagome smile toned down when he asked if he could buy her a drink. She nodded her head and let him lead her to a dark corner that looked like it had seen better days. She sat down while he got up and got their drinks. Kagome took out her cell phone and play a couple of games and waited until he came back. When he did she put her phone up and grinned as he handed her a drink.  
  
He sipped on his sake as she put her drink down for a minute. She glanced at him and notices he was waiting for her to drink hers.  
  
Rule 1: If a guy is waiting for you to take a sip from your drink anxiously, than he probably put something in it.  
  
She picked it up and acted like she took a sip and put it back down.  
  
She watches him breathe a sigh and smile softly.  
  
Rule 2: If he seems happy that you take a sip from your drink than he most likely put something in it.  
  
Kagome grinned back and relaxed a little. He made small talk and asked her name and age Of course Kagome lied and gave him false information. What makes you think Kagome would tell him a complete stranger the truth about her?  
  
You don't know Kagome.  
  
So that's why I'm here to tell you.  
  
She listen to him as he droned on and on about his degree in science and how he was 22. His name was Kenshin and he was in some kendo club at his school. Kagome would nod her head and would widen her eyes at the 'amazing' parts.  
  
At some point she had taken a sip from her pink cosmos. Maybe it was from boredom, or she was thirsty, but the next thing she knew she was thirsty again.  
  
Just for effort she was again, and again, and again.  
  
Until finally she could hardly keep her eyes open. Kenshin's eyes got bigger with every sip she took. He finally stopped talking when she dropped her head on the table.  
  
He smiled for some odd reason in Kagome's mind.  
  
She smiled back.  
  
He said something to her.  
  
She nodded her head to indicate yes.  
  
He picked her up and pulled her outside.  
  
Kagome for some reason agree to the whole thing.  
  
She vaguely felt a hand on her butt and knew something was wrong.  
  
She didn't have the strength or sense to stop it through.  
  
But she knew something was wrong.  
  
A/N: Don't ya just love hanging off cliffs???  
  
Thanks for reading. Now you know the drill the good old reviews! 


	2. Inuyasha

Disclaimer: It's in the First chapter please!  
  
When darkness falls  
  
Africancake  
  
R  
  
Chapter 2: Inuyasha  
  
He hadn't eaten in awhile.  
  
He'd forgotten to eat, because he was to busy with Kikiyo.  
  
Kikiyo.  
  
The one woman who could and would do anything for him.  
  
And anything else with a dick and could walk.  
  
He was going to go out for some 'food', when Kikiyo said she needed help.  
  
Help his ass.  
  
But he had help anyways, with whatever help she needed.  
  
He was currently walking down the street, It was along midnight and the night life was great around this time. He wasn't going to go hungry tonight. Not if he could help it. Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and he had decided to go hunt for the rest of the pack.  
  
Not that they had a choice, they were hunters.  
  
So they were looking for victims to drain and some to take back to the hotel. Sesshoumaru had decided to let them spilt up and search for their kills, than they would meet back up to weed out the unworthy of being eaten mortals, from the appetizers.  
  
Of course none of them were really hunting. Kouga was probably at the club trying to get lay, And Sesshoumaru was at Rin's house. Rin the mortal that Sesshoumaru had loved after he was turned tainted as he called it so many times had called it. Through he couldn't change what he was didn't mean he couldn't love a human.  
  
Kouga was another story. He was all about sex. Nothing else was on his mind, but that. He was into the 'female body' and loved to actually be in it. Ayame his dark queens betroth was to dark for his taste and they rarely saw each other. Actually Ayame was rarely seen. She was only there when the queen Kanna personally requested her to.  
  
Queen Kanna was another story. She looked to be 19, but in reality she was over 2 thousand years old. She hated defiance and love action. She was known to be cruel to traitors, and was a wonderful lover some said. The only person who really knew was Sesshoumaru, and he kept his mouth shut about it since he was loyal to his human Rin. Kanna was known to never stop a brawl between the lower class vampires who she reign over, but if any of them got out of hand she would personally step in and rip out their hearts. It was said that if she rip out your heart, than you wouldn't even have a chance to go to hell.  
  
Inuyasha himself had seen first hand how blood thirsty Kanna could be. He obeys any orders his superiors gave to him and only got into brawls when the hotel became boring and needed some action. His strength made him one of the top fighters in the clan and one of the most dependable warriors if another clan challenges them.  
  
Than his one and only true friend Miroku was a whole new book. His perverseness was not minded in the clans group, because vampires were lusty creatures. Through in public he was a nuisance and made women in the five mile radius nervous. So he hardly ever went hunting with them, unless they needed a fourth member to their party.  
  
This was rarely.  
  
So here was Inuyasha by himself in the down parts of town. Everywhere he looked were either hooker looking for work or some bum looking for an innocent man to rip off.  
  
"None of these will do." Inuyasha inquire sent Kanna wanted nothing but the best for her clan.  
  
The clan that had taken him in after his own clan had betray and kill his father.  
  
He was alone and unworthy until Kouga had found him. Being the man he is without a woman he took the boy in. He would have been one of these bums out here if it wasn't for Kouga.  
  
Good old Kouga.  
  
Sure, if you like to lie to yourself.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and turned the corner. He was again in the boulevard where he had been ten minutes ago, so he had to be going in circles.  
  
He was about to turn around when he bump into someone.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" Inuyasha growled and kept walking. He was about to turn the corner when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I didn't say you could leave boy!" A drunken slurred voice said from behind him.  
  
He turned and looks at the man who dared to approach him.  
  
"Look bouzo I don't have time, so lets make this quick." Inuyasha said before he saw the fist coming.  
  
He dunk to the left and kick out to knock the man on the ground. He than dragged him into a dark alley and hiss in his face showing his teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean it sir, please don't kill me!" the drunken man screams. Inuyasha smirk and lean him against the wall.  
  
He turns his neck and flashed his fangs in his neck.  
  
Right before he gored his teeth into his jugular.  
  
A few minutes later Inuyasha came out the cave whistling a tune he'd heard on the radio once, while wiping off his mouth.  
  
In the alley lay the man who had tried to mug Inuyasha.  
  
Tried is the word here.  
  
And now he was dead.  
  
Inuyasha was feeling tipsy suddenly.  
  
Drunken man's blood will do that to you.  
  
He sat down for a minute and touched his head shaking it a bit.  
  
He heard what sounded like the clicking of high heels and turned his head upwards towards the sound.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" The barely their clothed lady asked.  
  
He eyes her and took in the 6 in. heels, the fish net stockings, the ultra mini skirt, and the tube top that gave him an eye full of her breast the way she was leaning over.  
  
She watches his graze and smile.  
  
"Maybe you were looking for something else??" She question leaning over more.  
  
He really didn't need this now.  
  
Through if she was offering, he was excepting.  
  
He grinned back and answers,  
  
"Maybe I am."  
  
She shook his hand and helped him up, than slowly took him inside the building.  
  
He came out half an hour later feeling refresh. This time not killing the woman, but leaving her dazed.  
  
They would think she had had the best sex of her life.  
  
She probably had.  
  
I mean who doesn't want to have sex with a person who has had two hundred years to learn the trade.  
  
That's the next chapter hope you enjoy it!  
  
Now review.  
  
Oh and the whole refresh thing after he had sex with the hooker. He got all or most the blood out of his system from the 'workout' and than drank her blood to replace it. Does that make sense?? If it doesn't than review or e-mail me and I'll explain it.  
  
Until the next hunger....................... 


	3. Meetings

A/N- Hey Fanatic's! I would like to thank all the reviewers out there for reviewing my story. *Hands out cyber pocky to reviewers* your all awesome people!  
  
Story you should read: In the Arms of My Sanity By: Is a good story it's about Sesshoumaru being Kagome's mate and Inuyasha wanting her too. It has angst, romance, and a couple of fight scenes. I love the triangle and I love the way that she took a plot that has been used before and made it totally new. You should read it!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Africancake  
  
When Darkness Falls  
  
R  
  
Chapter 3: Meetings  
  
Kagome felt like she was in a dream.  
  
For all she knew this was a dream.  
  
The man who she thinks said his name was Henshin, Menshin, Kenshin that was it. He had dragged her out the bar and was taking her to some unknown place.  
  
She felt like a sack of potatoes.  
  
And it was her birthday.  
  
So she did the one thing a girl does in a situation like this.  
  
The situation you ask?  
  
Well she was drunk, She was about to have sex with some unknown man, and it was her birthday.  
  
She really wish she had of went to Hojo's house now.  
  
So she cried.  
  
Kenshin turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Oh shit, please don't cry. Stop crying, please!" He was begging her to stop, he hated it when women cry.  
  
So why the hell did he get in the business of raping women?  
  
The world may never know.  
  
Kagome look up and saw her chance.  
  
She kneed him in the balls and ran.  
  
She ran faster than someone should run in high heels.  
  
Which right now she wasn't thinking about, but she should of.  
  
She was about to turn the corner when, she tripped and ended up flying across the sidewalk into an alley.  
  
Now this would have been good, because she could hide from the rapist in here.  
  
Good things never last long.  
  
Right behind her she felt something.  
  
It was soft and cold,  
  
Kind of like human skin, when someone's dead and just lying there like it's hiding.  
  
Unfound, just like an abandon puppy.  
  
But that couldn't be a dead body behind her right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
She had turned around and before she could scream she passed out.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Inuyasha was getting angry.  
  
Why the hell was there no food in this god damn place?  
  
Was the human race dying out or was it just him.  
  
It was just him.  
  
He had been walking around in circles.  
  
He had passed the hooker corner twice.  
  
So that meant the dead body was around there somewhere.  
  
"Might as well get rid of it while I'm here." Inuyasha told himself when he realized that if anyone found it there would be punishment from the queen.  
  
He shuddered.  
  
The queen was no one to mess with.  
  
He was about to walk around again before he pick up the dead body and threw it in the harbor.  
  
He smelled something.  
  
It was alive.  
  
And it was somewhere close to the smell of death.  
  
He growled.  
  
Than ran in the direction he smelled it.  
  
But despite his anger, he himself had to say it smell good.  
  
Like fresh, clean, healthy, human, blood.  
  
"I guess the clan will be eating tonight." He said licking his licks.  
  
And before you could blink your eyes, he was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Kagome had woken up and her head was feeling like thousand of little men were digging to her brain.  
  
She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Shit I will never drink again for as long as I live." She said to herself.  
  
"Well maybe not for the rest of the year."  
  
"Or until the next wild party"  
  
She kept talking to herself until she realized why she was here.  
  
'The corpse' she thought.  
  
She turned around.  
  
Yep it was still there.  
  
She screamed.  
  
Or at least she tried to.  
  
Before the scream escape from her throat and to her lips, someone or something had covered her mouth.  
  
She really didn't want to turn around to find out what it was.  
  
She didn't need to turn around to find out it was Kenshin.  
  
'Good- Bye virginity, it was nice knowing you these past few years' she thought.  
  
She open her eyes and look up.  
  
Grayish-blue met gold.  
  
She grazed at the person holding her.  
  
It was a dude.  
  
Duh!  
  
He had gold eyes, white hair, dog ears, and sharp teeth.  
  
Not your normal run around human.  
  
Maybe not even human.  
  
Kagome looked at him while he stared at her.  
  
He was nothing less than beautiful, or handsome if it had to be manly.  
  
Wait!  
  
Sharp teeth, only animals had sharp teeth.  
  
So did he kill that guy over there?  
  
Bingo Kagome, you win one million dollars!!  
  
Kagome look up at him suddenly with fear.  
  
She was going to die.  
  
A quick and painless death that would end her worthless, spoiled, sappy, fairytale life.  
  
She would probably have a funeral full of family that could care less about her.  
  
Wait what if they never found her body?  
  
What if this guy ate her or something?  
  
She would have pass out, but she wanted to be awake when she died.  
  
!~!!~!~!!~!~!!~!~!!~!~!!~!~!!~!~!!~!~!!~!~!~!!~!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!  
  
Inuyasha was lost.  
  
One minute she was looking in his eyes like he was her knight in shining armor.  
  
Now she was scared to death and look to be about passing out.  
  
She was really a pretty human though.  
  
She reminded him of a human non-sluttish Kikiyo.  
  
She was pure, and look to be a virgin.  
  
She was exactly the food the clan could use.  
  
But for some strange reason he didn't want her to be eaten.  
  
He wanted to keep her safe in his room at the hotel.  
  
He wanted to make her his.  
  
He wanted her.  
  
He had never wanted anyone.  
  
Not a vampire.  
  
Especially not a human, not though lowly, evil, stupid, greedy creatures.  
  
So why did he want her.  
  
Simple because fate made it that way,  
  
And fate always gets what she wants.  
  
A/N- Alright this chapter was suppose to have a little citrus in it but I didn't get around to it. I have the chapter guide right here, but I really want to change it since I wrote it a long time ago. This story is going to be around 25-30 chapters long so,  
  
See you next hunger....... 


	4. Options

A/N- I haven't updated in a while because I planning to write a story called liar liar. Anyone want to help me just write a review or e-mail me kayies!  
  
Disclaimer: My name is Africancake, does anything else really need to be said???  
  
Rated: R  
  
Author: Africancake  
  
Chapter 4: Options  
  
Inuyasha hiss at the girl and dropped her on the ground.  
  
'Well out of all the things this bastard has done, which isn't many, this one takes the cake!'  
  
Kagome got up and was thinking about what say to him. She turned around and open her mouth.  
  
Open.  
  
Shut.  
  
Open.  
  
The ass was gone. She looked around until she got to the front and scream. He had been in front of her the whole time. She flew backwards and would have fallen on her butt if a pair of strong arms hadn't of caught her.  
  
But all good things end at a time when he push her against the wall.  
  
ii  
  
Inuyasha watched her fall and would of let her fall, but he decided to be the nice guy and catch her. He pulls her up and pushes her against the wall. He looked at her and smiles softly.  
  
He leaned forward at sniff her hair.  
  
"Your hair smells really good." He looks at it, the perfect shade of dark black with a hint of blue in it.  
  
He smells her neck and pushes her further against the wall. Coaxing her to lift her head, he looked her straight in the eye and said,  
  
"You'll do."  
  
i  
  
Kagome felt like screaming, but something told her screaming wasn't going to fix the situation. He was going to rape her just like that Kenshin man was. She felt like a rag doll, being toss from one molester to the next.  
  
He was about to kiss her when suddenly his head diverged and went to her hair.  
  
He sniffed it and rubbed his nose in it.  
  
She heard him say something about it smelling good. She would of said thank you, but remember the situation she was in. She really wanted to bite him right than. *no pun intended*  
  
He went to her neck and tried to push her head up. She nudged her neck down harder making him give off a growl. Finally forcing her neck up and turned around and nodded his head at her.  
  
The next words he said froze her blood and made her feel faint.  
  
"You'll do."  
  
The words repeated in her head over and over again until she fell to the ground.  
  
i  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe that the wench had fallen in his arms again.  
  
He should of bit her, but decided against it. He leaned over her and set his teeth in line with the back of her neck.  
  
He nips lightly at first. One that would hardly make someone moves out of a stupor. He nips her harder and she shrugged him off. Finally when he was about to nip her again she woke up.  
  
She scream of course and this time he wasn't fast enough to stop her. Finally getting the chance to cover her mouth, he looked her over.  
  
"I should of left you asleep." He shook his head and threw her over his back like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Put me down you bastard, I should have you killed, Do you know who I am??? I'm Kagome Higurashi!" She continued to yell obscenities about wishing he was dead when she was done with him and when her father found out.  
  
But that name, Higurashi, it rung some bell in his head.  
  
'Is this guy important, maybe an enemy?'  
  
i  
  
Kagome continue to yell at him hoping that the bastard would decide that she wasn't worth his work effort, but this man kept right on going. She finally huffed loudly and leaned heavily on his back. She could just imagine how much of her skirt had gone up from her wriggling.  
  
Imagine, yea right!  
  
She could feel the breeze on her ass.  
  
She moved uncomfortably in his hold and finally got in a position of comfort well as comfortable as you can get when you're being held hostage by a madman.  
  
She turned her head just to get a face full of white hair. She looked at it and reached with her fingers for it. It was soft and silky, not like must guys who had long hair at her school. It continued to tickle her nose. She giggled a bit and listens as the man holding her snorted.  
  
She looked up to see his face, but something caught her eyes. They wiggled a bit and twitched from side to side. She reached up and try to touch them, but her hand couldn't reach.  
  
She stretched her hand up a little  
  
A little farther,  
  
A bitsy bit more.  
  
She grasped one in her hand.  
  
She looked at and stroke the soft bit of fur that looked like dog ears.  
  
She listens as she felt his chest vibrate.  
  
Was he purring?  
  
i  
  
He felt it when her hand brushed his hair, and he had half a mind to hit it away.  
  
But instead he left it alone and kept walking to the club.  
  
He hoped that Kouga was outside and that he could just go straight home.  
  
Like that would happen,  
  
But there's nothing wrong with wishful thinking right?  
  
He stopped in his tracks when he felt a hand catch his ear. She was playfully stoking his ear.  
  
And it felt really damn good.  
  
He begun to purr and his chest vibrated adding a content touch to his bad boy exterior. He hopes none of the guys saw him like this. She begun to giggle when she heard him, and rubbed to ear harder. He growled.  
  
It felt to damn good, and if that girl didn't stop, she wouldn't be good food for the clan anymore.  
  
He flipped her off his back and pushes her once again onto the nearest wall.  
  
He feverishly pressed his lips against hers and tasted the pink cosmos still in her mouth.  
  
He leaned back and watched her licking his lips.  
  
Her kissed bruised lips were panting almost as if they were begging for more.  
  
And more he would give.  
  
He nuzzled her neck and lick over her pulse. Covering it with his whole mouth he suck on it.  
  
Drawing his mouth away he looked at her, she was a goddess just begging for him to take her. She licked her lips to wet them a bit and he bit his own.  
  
She was to beautiful for her own good.  
  
i  
  
Kagome watched his eyes.  
  
They entranced her and at the same time they frighten her.  
  
She wanted more.  
  
But was afraid of what it might lean to.  
  
Her chest rose and fell from the amount of air coming and leaving her lungs. He had sucked the air out of her and she was trying to get as much as she could. His lips had felt heavenly on her neck and she wanted to moan in pleasure, but it had ended to soon.  
  
Now it was the empty pool of desire she always felt in the pit of her stupid when a guy did something like that to her. She racked her brain and thought that if she could reached his ears again, maybe he would continue.  
  
She reached up, but his hand grabbed her wrist.  
  
He pulled her hand down to his mouth and kissed each finger tip, finally ending at her palm.  
  
He lay her hand by her side and suddenly turned around right when someone else made an intrusion.  
  
"So dog-boy, you brought breakfast!?"  
  
A/N- I wonder who that was. Anyways a reviewer asked me why Inuyasha has dog ears. Well he has them because there are two different kinds of vampires: Youkai vampires and human vampires. And they benefited my story. No Kagome might not be a miko. A very slim chance she will be. That's about it. Now read and review! Please. 


	5. Chapter 5: Vampire

A/N- Hey I'm back with another chapter of when darkness falls. I'm going to be going on vacation so when I feel up to it I'll write another chapter. Oh Yeah, Happy Easter!  
  
When Darkness Falls  
  
Disclaimer: I hid him, and you'll never find him. *Police round the house* Okay! Okay! He's in the storage shed!  
  
Rated R  
  
Chapter 5: Vampire  
  
"Dog-Boy brought breakfast I see."  
  
Kouga stood giving Inuyasha a toothy smile and looked lustfully at Kagome. He walked closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She shivered and he grinned.  
  
"You smell good!" He said sniffing her and rubbing his nose in her hair. His hands moved from her waist to her butt and squeezed  
  
"Soft too!" Licking her neck, But before he could get any closer Inuyasha snatched her away.  
  
"I'm glad you like her, but too bad she's not for you." He grinned and kissed the side of Kagome's face. Kagome moaned softly and slowly lost the feeling in her knees. Kagome's eyes could hardly stay open.  
  
"Please!" she groaned rolling her neck towards him.  
  
"Please what?" He said huskily into her ear, licking around her earlobe. He slowly let his fangs grow and to grazes her neck. His hands having a mind of their own had found there way halfway into her jeans. She moaned again and mumbles something that he couldn't understand. Slowly his fangs got to her neck and right when he was about to bite,  
  
"Can we stop the mushy-mushy, and go back to the clan and see if there are any humans other than this slut supposedly? I really wouldn't like to eat her after Inuyasha has drooled all over her."  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see his brother. Dropping Kagome unto her butt and moving to slugged his arm over his shoulder.  
"Hey one-arm how's it going?" Inuyasha laughed pointing at the stump of an arm that appears to have been gone for a while.  
  
"Inuyasha your going to die already so why make your death earlier?" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
Inuyasha growled back and nipped at Sesshomaru's arm than turned around and stumped off. Grabbing Kagome he decided to fly off and start home. Kagome had just sat up when something grabbed her and took her into the air. Grumbling she heard Kagome had just sat up when something grabbed her and took her into the air. Grumbling she turned to see Inuyasha's eyes glowing at her.  
  
His eyes their.........their red! "Inuyasha.......are you...okay?" she whispers not wanting him to be scared and drop her to the ground that was.... Lets just say many feet from where they were. He grunted and turned his eyes somewhere else. Soon they turned back gold and he smirked at her. Licking her licks she frown back and hit his arm.  
  
"You jerk! You dropped me!" she screamed, but than stopped when she noticed that his arm was loosing.  
  
"Don't bite the hand that rocks the cradle. You know how far the ground is from here?" she lied still and his arms tighten again. "I guess you do."  
  
Soon they arrived at a run-down hotel in the middle of a town that looked like only junkies were there. He flew down and made his way to the door. Opening it he grinned and nodded his head upwards and made some kind of sound mixed between a growl and a howl. Kagome covered her ears but to no avail.  
  
"Yum! Inuyasha you always bring back the best food." Said a female behind him as she begun to suck on his neck and let her arm tighten around his chest. He growled and stepped forward to get her off him.  
  
"Kikyo, she's not food.......for you anyways." He said and bowed when he saw who was in front of him. "Queen Kanna."  
  
She raised a hand and Kouga with Sesshomaru walked through the door and also bowed with drunken humans in their hands. Queen Kanna looked around and nodded her head than turned to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Inuyasha with a very good looking human delicacy. Is she......for me, you shouldn't have now I feel all good inside." She said touching her chest and blinking her eyes in a bored expression.  
  
"Tell her to stand and approach her new queen." Queen Kanna said and moved so the girl had room to stand. Slowly Kagome stood on shaking feet and moved towards Queen Kanna. "Oh yeah, she's a pretty one. Come here child." Kagome came towards her as through she was under a spell putting one foot in front of the other. Before she knew it she was in front of her. Kanna walked around her and grabbed her arms and legs.  
  
"Very limber and soft." She said moving her arm to her waist than to her shirt. She slowly put her hand underneath. Kagome tried to move away, but two vampires grabbed her and held her still. Inuyasha growled but didn't move; Kagome shook her arms but still couldn't move. Slowly Kanna's hands touch her chest and moved back down to her stomach. Kagome started to cry and let a tear slide down her face. Kanna moved her face next to Kagome's and licked the tears off her face. Kagome shivered from disgust or pleasure, maybe even the weird feeling it gave her. Kanna laughed and drew her hand from her shirt. Than before Kagome could move rip it in half.  
  
"There, now we can see." She snickered and moved back as vampire circle around her. She struggled to get out of the two vampires hold but to no avail. Finally she gave up and let them leer at her, feeling like a stand up show. Finally Kanna let them put her down and usher Inuyasha forward.  
  
"I think I'll keep her." She said looking at her nails.  
  
"But she wasn't for you!" Inuyasha protested but to no further conflict.  
  
Ushering some male vampires forward she told them to take the other humans go to the feeding room. Snapping her fingers the vampires began to disappear as Ayame came forward. "Take her to my chambers, and put her in a decent dress." Kanna said and disappear.  
  
Ayame looked at the down pity girl and shook her head. "It will be okay." She said and patted Kagome on her back. Inuyasha appeared and kissed Kagome on the forehead. "I will see you again soon." He said and he too disappeared leaving Kagome with Ayame, or better yet, by herself.  
  
A/N- Review baby! 


	6. Chapter 6:Ayame

Chapter 6: Ayame  
  
She was tired, to tired to speak as Ayame pulled off her clothes and laid them on the bed. She turned around and looked at the kimonos that Kanna wanted her to wear.  
  
"What style of clothing is this?" She was finally able to say as she forced her tongue to move. It felt thick and heavy in her mouth. She also had a nasty taste on the bottom of her throat.  
  
"We origin from Japan to America during the 1700's, the Americans thought the American Revolution was a bloody war. We drank the blood of men from battles until after World War II, when it became too dangerous, because of the chemical warfare. Soon after we begin to feed off of humans like street rats and such, you know outcast of society, but you are something we haven't had in years. Inuyasha truly is lucky that the queen has taken a liken to you or you would be a mangle of blood limbs right now." Ayame said the little speech and began to dress her. She lifted her arms so the dress could come over her head, but instead Ayame wrapped it around her.  
  
"Why did you tell me all this?" Kagome asked as she turned so Ayame could tie the obi she was wearing. She looked in the mirror and noticed that she looked paler in the dress and grinned.  
  
"Because you'll not be leaving anytime soon." She answers and began to curl her hair. Kagome yanked away and put her face on the table. She cried until her eyes hurt. Than cried more after that, she felt so dead.  
  
"Don't cry young one. I thought the same way as you when I was turned. It was about 1732 and I was about your age, maybe a year older." Kagome sat up and listen to the tale the vampire gave her. As she listens she realized that they really weren't much different and found comfort in Ayame.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Papa, why can't I go outside now? I'm going to miss the festival." She said lying at her fathers feet the young 16 year old Ayame looked towards her father, hoping he'd give in to her pleading.  
  
"Ayame, you know the men in this village aren't very..... Respectful and I just don't want to see you taken away from me, and don't you know what today Ayame is, the beasts with the long teeth come out today." Her father answers and growled at her to show her exactly who he was talking about. She giggled and growled back as he cowers towards the wall and laughed. Gathering his daughter in his arms he kissed her and grinned at the once girl now lady in his arms.  
  
"Your growing up so fast, what am I going to do with you child?" He laughed as she once again told him to let her go to the festival.  
  
"Maybe when you're older." He said and walked her to her room. He leaned into the doorway to make sure she was asleep and walked to his room.  
  
Ayame peeked from up under the covers and giggled. She slipped into her Kimono and slippers, crawling down the hallway towards the door. She slipped out and into the festivities and lights. She ran and jumped and leaped until she became apart of the festival amusements. People laughed as she twirled and clapped when she made a daring leap.  
  
She continued like this for awhile until she came to the main tent. Inside were Animals and youkais alike. She ran to the cages like a 5 year old and looked inside them. She grinned when the monkeys climbed the tree or jumped from branch to branch.  
  
"Lovely, isn't it?" A man behind her said. She turned around and apologized for disturbing him before stumbling off. He followed her for a moment and they made small talk.  
  
"What's your name lovely lady?" said the man with the black hat on.  
  
"Ayame sir, what's yours?" She asked in a timid voice to be sure not to offend him.  
  
"Kouga dear lady, Kouga. It was very nice meeting you." He spoke and vanished into the night, leaving Ayame to wonder if he was really even there.  
  
The next night the festival was into full swing. People from villages far away had come to sell there wears and to join in on the party. She was dancing by herself when the stranger from last night saw her. He came behind her and slipped a hand around her waist.  
  
"May I dance with you?" He whispers in her ear. She giggled and nodded her head. Her fiery red locks bouncing on her head. They twirled until Ayame felt dizzy and than sat down. He brought her drinks that smell of liquor and several moments later Ayame was drunk. Bumbling on and on about this and that until she felt very sick.  
  
"My father said that the men that come to these aren't very deceit. I disagree; you are a very deceit man." She said hiccupping after every sentence. He laughed as she told him tales of her childhood. He added little details here and there, and agreed with her on some things. Until she said she had to go home. He led Ayame outside and they walked.  
  
The silence seem to last forever until Kouga said something.  
  
"Ayame you are the most beautiful girl I ever met. May I kiss you?" He said and leaned down to face her. She blushed and nodded her head leaning her face up, their lips connected. It felt like little volts of electricity were shooting through her lips. She innocently pressed her lips closer to his and he took it as a sign.  
  
Removing his lips he nibbled her neck and leaned down. Licking her pulse, he let his fangs lengthen and kissed her neck, before letting his fangs sink in.  
  
"Ouch!" Ayame said and pulled away. His teeth instantly retracted and he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Your skin looked delicious I just had to taste it" He said and smirked. Waving he peck her cheek and said he would hopefully see her soon. She grinned and agreed.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"That's how he caught Me." she said and lean towards her to curl a piece of hair and put it in place. She waved her hand over the hair and smiled. That was the first time Kagome saw her smile.  
  
"Ever since he bit me I was at his control. He could call me whenever he wanted me to. I began to live for his touch. He was my breath, my life, my very soul." She whisper and sighed. Kagome didn't see why she was so depressed about it.  
  
"The second time he bit me was when he took me to his bed." Ayame said and smile than frown at the memory.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Oh Kouga, You feel so.....so ....ahhh!" She couldn't speak from fear of biting her tongue. He pumped faster into her as she reached her third climax and before she was finished he climaxed inside of her. Lowering his mouth he bit into her neck to muffle his screams. '  
"Ouch!" She said breathlessly. "You bit me again!" she said giggling after she caught her breath. He smile at her and told her the same thing as before. She laughed and nuzzled his neck. She felt there was no better place to be than there with him.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Kagome smiled, but quickly removed it as Ayame looked at her. She huffed and began to put on some lip liner herself.  
  
"After the second bite I started to have weird cravings, like raw meat and I started to stare at the present of blood whenever I saw it." She said and shivered. Kagome made a 'ew' face, but kept applying her lipstick.  
  
Ayame giggle and twisted one of Kagome's locks around her finger. She looked out the window.  
  
"When my father realized my....weird... behavior, It was already to late I had ran away that very night to live with Kouga. He gave me what I wanted, and we had the wildest sex every night." She said and looked at the mirror into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"So you still love Kouga?" Kagome asked putting on eye shadow. She turned around and sat beside Ayame, putting a hand on hers.  
  
"Love him, maybe. Lust him, yes. I miss his touch every night that I sleep. I wish that he would just give me one more night of pleasure, but than I know after that I would want more." She said and turned away from Kagome's innocent eyes' her eyes use to look like that. And now that look had turned into emptiness.  
  
"The third bite came when I begin to get sickly and ill. I believe I had caught one of the white man diseases that they brought with them when they would trade with us. I shivered and toss and turned, having fevered dreams of death and pain. Until he came and told m he could deliver me. I didn't know what I was doing, but the last thing I remember was of him bending down and biting me, again." Ayame finished and got up and left the room, but before going Kagome had on question.  
  
"So why are you not together now?" She asked innocently. Ayame laughed and her eyes twinkle for the first time in decades.  
  
"Because I tried to kill him, when I found out what he had turned me into." She answer and turned to leave.  
  
"And what was that?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"A vampire wolf Youkai." She said and left closing the door behind her to go tell Queen Kanna that Kagome was presentable to her royal court Hopefully Kagome's rage was gone before she came.  
  
A/N- There was no authors note at the beginning. Yea! My chapters are longer. Yea! And I started a new story, Yea! So review and maybe I'll do this more often. Yea! 


End file.
